


Marry Me?

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mostly Daniel's pov, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr sentence prompt asking for "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you" and "Marry me?" Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

Daniel shifted his weight nervously as he stood waiting for Peggy to answer the door. It was their two year anniversary, and though he’d taken her on many dates prior, this one needed to be perfect. She didn’t come right away, and in his present state he grew impatient and almost knocked again. However, the door opened before his fist reached the door. As she stood in the doorway, it took everything in his power not to gawk. She looked gorgeous. Her red dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the color looked stunning against her pale skin and dark hair. He fought to close his mouth as she stood there frowning at him.

“Are you alright?” she chuckled, confused, and Daniel nodded quickly. 

“Umm, yeah, I’m fine. You just… Well you look breathtaking,” he mumbled awkwardly, mentally kicking himself. Peggy chuckled humorously and stepped out, closing the door behind her. 

“We’ve been together for 2 years, Daniel, you’ve seen me in a nice dress before.” A slight smirk played across her lips, signaling she was hoping for exactly this reaction. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Yeah, Peg, I know. But every time I think I’m used to your beauty, you pull something like this and make me feel like the first day I met you all over again.” Daniel’s eyes widened as the words tumbled from his lips. He hadn’t been intending to sound so… 

“Jeepers, Daniel, that was eloquent,” Peggy supplied for him, and a smile tugged at his lips as she grinned at him. He quickly composed himself and held out his arm. 

“Shall we go, m'lady?” Peggy’s tinkling laugh rang out and she looped her arm through his. 

“We shall,” she returned, and Daniel couldn’t keep the grin off his face as they walked to the car, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Sure, they’d been together for two whole years now, but it still stunned him that she had chosen him. This amazing woman who could have anyone in the world chose him. The novelty and pure _bliss_ of that would never wear off. 

As he climbed into the car after helping Peggy in, he discreetly checked his coat pocket, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the now-familiar lump still there. Peggy's voice broke through his thoughts. 

"So where are we going?" Daniel turned to her with a smile. 

"Dancing." 

* * *

After a wonderful evening of dancing and fun, Peggy turned to Daniel in confusion as he drove in the opposite direction of her home. 

"Daniel, where are we going?" Daniel fought to keep the giant grin off his face. 

"You'll see." 

A short while later, Peggy let out a laugh as they slowed next to a large, open park. Daniel got out and went around to help her out, before heading to the trunk and pulling out some blankets. Peggy leaned against the trunk with a smirk, and Daniel shrugged awkwardly. 

"I thought we could enjoy the stars, it's beautiful tonight," he said casually, all the while praying his heart didn't beat out of his chest. Peggy leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips, and grabbed some blankets from him as she pulled away. 

"That sounds lovely." Together they laid the blankets in the grass and settled down. Daniel placed one arm behind his head and the other across Peggy's waist as she laid with her head on his chest. They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the stars and the comfort of being in each other's arms. 

Eventually, Daniel gathered his courage and took a deep breath. 

"Peg, you know I love you. You know I have almost since I met you. And we've been through some crazy things and some wonderful things and still we've always come out alright. And we've both lost things and gained things, we've both had to earn people's respect. But through it all, you always been by my side. These past two years with you have been incredible, and I wouldn't change a thing. Basically, what I'm trying to say is-" He stopped suddenly as he heard a noise. A quiet, almost imperceptible, but entirely unmistakable, snore reached his ears. His mouth dropped in shock. Everything he just said, and she was _asleep_. He propped himself up on his elbows slightly. "Peggy?" She stirred a little, but the only response he got was a slight hum. He sighed and pinched his nose, but he quickly shook his head and began to chuckle. Of course this would happen to him. _Guess this'll have to do_ , he thought wryly. He reached one hand into his coat pocket, grasping onto the small box, and stroked Peggy's hair with the other. "Peggy, darling, you need to wake up because I can't do this without you," he whispered softly, and her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at him in confusion. 

"Do what?" she muttered sleepily. 

"This." Daniel moved his hand from her head and opened the box, taking the small diamond ring from inside. He brought the ring up in front of her face and smiled. Peggy's eyes widened, and she shot up quickly, now fully awake. She stared from the ring, to Daniel, then back again, making Daniel chuckle. "I, uh, had a whole speech, I said it, actually, but half way through I realized you were asleep... And I don't think I can make it through again, but maybe it's better this way." He paused and took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye. "Marry me?" It came out as barely more than a whisper, and he immediately held his breath and hoped for the best. 

It seemed like time stood still before she finally moved. Daniel exhaled sharply as her eyes lit up in a smile, and she laughed lightly. 

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, Daniel," she said softly, before pulling him into a hug. Daniel quickly pulled away and took her hand in his. As he slid the ring on her finger, he couldn't understand why he had been so scared. Sure, it hadn't gone to plan, but since when did anything they did ever go to plan? 

With the ring firmly on her finger, Peggy let out another tinkling laugh and pulled him into a soft kiss, so full of love and devotion, more than any words could ever express. She broke the kiss, still smiling, and whispered against his lips. 

"I love you." Daniel chuckled. 

"I love you too." Peggy smiled again and leaned her head against his shoulder. Daniel nestled his chin in her hair, leaning back on the blanket again with her in his arms. As they laid there and watched the stars, Daniel knew that in that moment, he was the happiest man to ever walk the earth.


End file.
